


It's Just Chemistry

by blancafic, LibbyWeasley



Series: Blanca and Libby Do Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Science flirting, Sex, Tiny bit of Angst, tinder hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/pseuds/blancafic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma moves to a new city and her best friend Daisy encourages her to use Tinder to meet someone. Jemma doesn't have time for a relationship, but after she meets Fitz, she isn't sure that one night will be enough.





	1. Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was written by Libby and is from Jemma's POV. Chapter 2 was written by Blanca and is from Fitz's POV. 
> 
> We did our best with Tinder, since neither of us has actually used it :)

_Tuesday_

Jemma unpacked the box in front of her slowly as she tried to ignore the texts on her phone. She knew who it was and she knew what Daisy wanted. But she really needed to get this done before she started her new job in a few days. It wasn’t easy to move to a new city and start all over again.

Her phone vibrated again and Jemma pulled it out, tapping out a message.

Jemma: I’m doing it.  
Daisy: U better  
Daisy: It will be fun  
Daisy: U need to get laid.

Jemma seriously doubted that it would be fun or that she’d find anyone worth meeting. But she also knew that Daisy was just trying to help...and that she was relentless. There was really no point in delaying. Also, she did need to get laid. A release of endorphins would help her clear her mind.

With a sigh, Jemma clicked on the icon and started swiping.

Her phone buzzed again with another message from Daisy.

Daisy: Look for pics of guys with big muscles...they should be able to show you a good time.

Jemma laughed before texting back.

Jemma: I certainly wouldn’t mind someone with symmetrical features and well-formed muscles, but that isn’t the only factor in physical compatibility.  
Daisy: Jemma! Just do it  
Jemma: Fine

Jemma swiped right on a few of the photos that showed shirtless men with large, but not oversized muscles, not even bothering to look at the profiles. That would make Daisy happy at least.

She continued swiping left as she unpacked her knickers, which seemed oddly appropriate as she was looking for a guy to show her knickers to, when she stopped, finger hovering over the picture on her phone. He wasn’t exactly smiling, but his blue eyes were piercing and she could imagine running her fingers through his mop of curls.

She clicked on his profile and smiled as she saw that he listed an interest in science and engineering. Well, she might find someone she could talk to after all. And it could be fun taking him apart if he didn’t know as much about science as he thought.

Fitz. That was an unusual name.

She swiped right and slipped the phone back into her pocket, figuring she had done her duty as far as Daisy was concerned.

Taking one last look around her new bedroom, Jemma took the empty cardboard box out to the kitchen and surveyed the work that still needed to be done. Deciding to unpack her office next, she grabbed a box of books and headed towards the tiny room that passed for a second bedroom in the flat. It wasn’t more than a cupboard really.

But not more than a minute later her phone started buzzing again. The first update was a Tinder match...and the second was a message.

From Fitz.

Her stomach felt jittery, like she was a teenager again. Which was completely unreasonable. Her eyes scanned the message and she smiled.

Fitz: Do you want to meet? There is a new exhibit at the science museum that I’ve been wanting to check out and it seems like we might have similar interests.

Jemma only hesitated for a second, briefly wondering if she was about to agree to meet a serial killer or something, before typing out a message in response.

Jemma: That sounds lovely. When did you want to meet? I’m pretty free until the weekend.

She held the phone in her hand, waiting for a response, and was not disappointed when a message appeared.

Fitz: Tomorrow is a free day so it will be packed. How about Thursday. Is 11am alright?

Jemma frowned. 11am? It didn’t exactly sound like they were looking for the same thing if he wanted to meet her in the morning. Although she _did_ want to meet him. And she wasn’t opposed to afternoon sex. That would give her plenty of time to get back to her flat and finish unpacking afterwards.

Jemma: That sounds fine. Meet by the Egyptian engineering exhibit?

She had done her research before moving and the science museum was on her list of places to visit. It might be nice to see the exhibits with someone who’d visited before. This would be a worthwhile outing no matter what came of meeting Fitz.

Fitz: Yeah. Good. See you Thursday

_Thursday_

Jemma arrived at the museum early on Thursday morning. She wanted a chance to see some of the exhibits in case her date (could she really call it a date?) with Fitz was a bust. And she didn’t want to risk being late either.

Stopping in front of a large-scale model of a DNA molecule, the double helix winding its way towards the ceiling, she took a moment to appreciate all the scientists whose work contributed to everything she knew about biology and chemistry. It really _was_ like standing on the shoulders of giants.

Her mind turned back to Fitz. You couldn’t really tell much about a person from a profile pic on a dating app, after all. Daisy had planted seeds of doubt in her mind about the kind of man who would want to meet in a science museum rather than a restaurant or bar. She had brushed Daisy’s concerns off, but now she wondered again. All she had seen so far were dads with screaming toddlers and museum employees.

Of course, she wasn’t opposed to a single father as a romantic partner, but when it came to a quick shag to release some tension -- which was honestly all she had time for right now -- a child seemed like an unnecessary complication.

She was still early, but Jemma had reached the exhibit she had suggested they meet at and started wandering aimlessly through the visiting exhibit, “Engineering Marvels of Ancient Egypt.”

Studying the placard she was standing in front of, she considered the Great Pyramid of Giza and the level of detail that went into constructing the pyramid with such accuracy. Engineering wasn’t her field, but she could certainly appreciate the skill that went into such an endeavor. She continued to explore the exhibit, particularly interested in the chemical composition of the mortar used in Ancient Egypt that had been strong enough to survive for millenia. There might be some application she could find for that.

Her phone buzzed. Probably Daisy again, but she also worried it might be Fitz cancelling on her.

Looking down to read the message, she didn’t pay attention to where she was going and walked straight into another person, causing him to drop a stack of papers.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” she said automatically, moving to gather the papers scattered across the floor, beyond embarrassed that she had been so distracted by the notification on her phone that she had been so rude. Her hair fell in front of her face in a sheet and obscured her vision, though she knew the man had dropped down beside her.

Their hands brushed as they both reached for the same document, which Jemma now recognized as a detailed engineering drawing.

Handing him the stack of papers she gathered, she stood up and brushed her hands off on her jeans.

“Are you alright?” she asked, letting her eyes move over his jean clad legs, button down shirt and tie, and finally to his face where her eyes lingered on his lips for a second longer than was probably appropriate.

“Jemma?”

She noticed his accent first, and the fact that he said her name second.

“You’re Scottish,” she said, cringing at how pleased she sounded. “That wasn’t in your profile.”

His blue eyes almost sparkled, which she knew must have been a trick of the light -- just a combination of the museum lighting and reflection.

“Oh, ah,” he rubbed his free hand on the back of his neck. “My friend Hunter signed me up. I’ve honestly never even looked at the profile.”

“Oh, me too! I mean, my friend Daisy…”

They stared at each other until he abruptly stuck his hand out.

“I’m Fitz. I’m an engineer.” He gestured at his drawings as if that somehow explained them.

He flushed and she reached out her hand.

“Jemma Simmons. Biochemist.”

They shook hands and he asked, “Do you come here often?”

She laughed and they finally stopped shaking hands, though neither of them let go.

“No. I just moved here. I find museums calm my nerves. These exhibits and all the discoveries they represent remind me why I do the work I do. What about you?”

“What about me?” He sounded confused and he stared down at their joined hands, seeming to realize he had never released her. He took a step back and put a palm on his hip instead.

“Yes. What about you? Do _you_ come here often?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sometimes. I’m just looking for a little inspiration. I heard this exhibit was here and I thought it might help.” He gestured towards the the Great Pyramid. “If they could design and build _that_ using only simple tools, then I should be able to finish my drones.”

“Is that what you dropped? Designs for your drones?”

“Yeah.” His entire face lit up at her question. “I’m designing several drones that can take measurements remotely.”

“Do you always bring your designs with you on dates? In case you get bored?” she teased.

“Wha--? No! I just thought...maybe --”

“Can I take a look?”

“You want to see my designs?” His accent made the words roll through her and she could imagine him saying very different words to her in that voice.

“Can I? Or is it confidential?” She smiled at him and he blinked back at her before trying to pull out one of the designs and almost dropping them again.

“Maybe we should sit down somewhere,” Jemma suggested.

“Oh, right,” he agreed. “There is a food court on the first floor.”

“Lovely. I’m feeling a bit peckish.”

He led her towards the food court and she took the opportunity to appreciate the fit of his jeans.

“Jemma, if you want, you can you take a look at the designs while I get some tea and sandwiches?”

Fitz turned to look at her for confirmation and she quickly dragged her gaze back to his face. He turned a little pink and his lips quirked up as she met his eye, but he didn’t say anything. She supposed he didn’t mind that she had been checking him out.

“Yes. Yes, of course.” He left the drawings with her and went to get them something to eat. _Was_ this a date, then? It wasn’t exactly a nice place, but if he paid for the tea and sandwiches, did that make it a date?

Realizing she was staring at his bum again while he walked away from her, she forced her attention towards the designs he had spread on the table. Maybe it had been too long since she’d had sex. Her hormones were clearly out of control if she was lusting after someone she just met. But maybe that was the point.

Her phone buzzed again and she pulled it out of her pocket.

Daisy: Is he hot?  
Jemma: He’s an engineer. And he has a very nice bum.  
Daisy: fascinating  
Daisy: don’t forget condoms ;)

Jemma felt her cheeks warm up and figured it was time to end the conversation before Fitz came back. And she _was_ interested in his designs.

She was still studying the first drawing when he returned, bearing cups of hot tea and sandwiches wrapped in paper.

“Hope you don’t mind pre-packaged food. This is all they had.”

She waved her hand dismissively and took the cup he handed to her as he settled down in the plastic chair next to her.

“Fitz, this is amazing,” she gushed. Then feeling a little overeager, she took a sip of tea and nearly burned her tongue. “Well, the tea is hot at least.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not quite Twinings…”

“Is this a miniaturized sensor? How did you get all the components into such a small space?”

“That’s the problem I’m having.” Fitz scooted closer to the table and his thigh brushed against hers under the table. “See right here? I’d like to be able to fit it into this space, but I’m not sure I’m thinking about it the right way.”

“What does the sensor do?”

“Each of those drones does something different. This one scans a space of up to 10 meters in diameter.” He flipped through his designs until he pulled one from the bottom of the pile. “And this one analyzes the chemical composition of whatever it is pointing at...although I haven’t quite figured that one out yet.”

Fitz unwrapped his sandwich as she examined the design he just handed her.

“I think I have an idea.” Jemma dug through her bag until she pulled out a notebook and a pen. She started jotting down chemical formulas and equations. Fitz peered over her shoulder while she worked.

“Would that work?” he asked.

“Well, yes. I think so.” She chewed on her lip and thought for a moment. “I’d have to test it out of course.”

“I have a prototype of the drone back at my flat. I don’t want this to seem like a bad pickup line, but I’d be happy to show it to you if you’d like to come to my place.”

“I’d love to see it,” she said, nodding and gathering up her things.

“Uh, Jemma. Can we finish eating first?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” She shook her head and continued, “Science is just so stimulating sometimes.”

She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite, noticing that Fitz was staring at her mouth.

“I completely agree.”

* * *

 

Jemma was 98% sure that Fitz wasn’t a serial killer, and she was fairly certain she could take him down with the techniques she had learned in her self-defense class, but she texted his address to Daisy as she entered his flat and looked around. Better safe than sorry.

“Make yourself at home,” he said, dropping his jacket on a chair and kicking off his shoes. Jemma followed suit and then waited for Fitz to return with his tablet. “Can I get you something? Something to drink? Or...or anything?”

“Some decent tea if you have it, but I’m much more interested in your drones.”

“Decent tea coming right up, and the drone is in the extra bedroom if you want to take a look.”

Fitz added water to the kettle and turned on the stove, so Jemma ventured down the hall the way he had indicated. It appeared that the extra bedroom was actually his workspace. There were drone parts scattered over a desk and it looked like there were half-finished versions of his designs laying on the floor.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket.

Daisy: Eeee! u are doing it  
Jemma: Yes, I think I am.  
Daisy: Go get him!

Rolling her eyes, Jemma bent down to look at one of the papers on the floor. She straightened up when she heard a sound and saw Fitz leaning against the doorframe. She smiled at him, but his eyes didn’t meet hers right away. Her smile got even broader when she realized he had been checking her out as well.

“Why don’t we just bring the drone out into the kitchen...there is more room to work out there.” As Fitz walked around her to reach his desk, and the prototype, his hand brushed hers. She closed her eyes, certain that the electricity she felt when they touched must have been psychological rather than physical.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

“If you carry the drone, I’ll grab the sensor I’ve been working on.”

She took the drone out to the table just as the kettle started to whistle. Fitz hadn’t come out yet, so she busied herself in the kitchen. She normally wouldn’t be so forward, but it wasn’t like she was ever going to see him again. He was exactly the kind of man she could see herself in a relationship with, but they would either part as platonic friends tonight or she’d slip out before dawn after something...less platonic. A long-term relationship was not in the cards right now. She was starting a new job on Monday, her dream job actually, running a biochemistry lab. The start of a new job was always an intense time for her and she didn’t have time for distractions.

She heard the buzz of a phone and reached towards her pocket before realizing it was coming from Fitz’s phone that he had left next to the stove. She tried not to look, she really did. But then she saw her name on the screen.

Hunter: Jemma is it? She must be perfect for you if you convinced her to go home with you.  
Hunter: I told you Tinder was the answer to all your problems.  
Hunter: Meet a hot girl. Shag. Then get back to work or whatever it is you do for fun.

Jemma supposed she could be offended that Fitz’s friend thought she was only good for a one-night stand. But since that was what she needed, too, she wasn’t going to let that bother her. And even better she felt like she had permission to shag Fitz now without being worried he would want more. Fitz didn’t exactly seem the type to be interested in sex without strings, but he had mentioned Hunter earlier and if his friend thought that was what they were doing here, then she was fine with that.

Opening up the cabinets she pulled out two mugs and then easily located the tea.

She handed Fitz a mug after he deposited a pile of metal pieces on the table.

“That’s the sensor?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s the sensor.” He cut his eyes towards her. “I told you I was having trouble with it.”

“I’d say we can sort it all out, but I’m honestly not certain we can. At least not today.”

“Agreed,” he said with a small laugh. “And I didn’t drag you home with me just to put you to work on my project.”

They drank their tea in companionable silence until he spoke again.

“So, Jemma, you said you were new in town.” She nodded in response. “What brings you to this fine city?”

“Work. I’m starting a new job on Monday.”

“Ah, right.”

“So I’m just enjoying my last days of freedom before I’m inundated with deadlines again. I doubt I’ll have time for anything besides work after tonight. I still have so much to do in my flat before Monday.”

“Right.”

Jemma put her mug down on the counter and turned towards the scattered pieces on the table. “Well, I don’t know how to assemble this sensor --”

“--I can do that part. I’m just not sure how to calibrate the sensor so it analyzes compounds the way I want it to.”

They worked side by side and Jemma fell into a rhythm with him, like they had worked together their whole lives. As the evening progressed, they moved closer and closer together, and when they took a break to order takeout she ended up sprawled next to him on the couch.

She leaned back once she had finished eating and silence descended between them again.

“Well, ah, it is getting late,” Fitz mumbled. “If you have to go....”

“Did you want me to go?”

“No.”

“Then I won’t.”

Jemma had noticed the way his eyes lingered on her when he thought she wasn’t looking, and how dexterous his hands were when he was working. She was interested in seeing where this might go tonight and she thought he was too.

She was still feeling nervous about everything. It was hard to start over, but she was also running on the adrenaline of working on Fitz’s drones and how easily they got along. If she was smart she’d walk away, but how often would an app lead her to someone like Fitz? The odds were astronomical.

Deciding to stop thinking altogether and just do, she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, stopping the string of words that was spilling from his mouth. She pulled back a few centimeters and he turned his head towards hers and leaned into the kiss.

It was like fireworks were going off between them, the hints of desire she had felt earlier in the day were finally free to race along every nerve.

His touch was gentle, one hand on her waist and one on her cheek, and she started to feel impatient. Their lips were still gently caressing each other, so she drew his lower lip between hers to make sure he understood what she wanted. His hands tightened and tried to pull her closer, but sitting side by side on the couch didn’t allow for much movement.

Jemma moved over him, letting a knee rest on either side of his thighs, and ran her tongue along the seam of his lips.

Fitz was a marvelous kisser, gentle but also extremely thorough, and as his tongue explored her mouth his hands moved to her waist, across her back, and finally reached down to grab her bum to pull her down against his erection.

It was all heat and desire. Jemma was nearly certain she wasn’t attracted to him for completely superficial reasons, even though she didn’t exactly think the few hours they had known each other was sufficient for a deeper connection, but the feel of his hands on her body and the way she could feel his cock straining towards her through his jeans was making her feel something she’d never felt before. Every movement was creating delicious friction that sent sparks down to the part of her that was now aching for him.

She ground down against him, trying to relieve the ache, and he moaned and pulled back, breaking the kiss for the first time since she had settled on top of him.

“Jemma, I...I don’t usually do this.”

“That’s alright, Fitz. You are doing a wonderful job. I find you incredibly attractive and the evidence suggests we are quite compatible. Sexually, I mean.”

Fitz let out a choked sort of sound and she sat back on his thighs so she could look him in the eye.

“Compatible...yeah.”

His gaze was a little unfocused and his cheeks were flushed.

“Just to be clear, I’d like to have sex with you.”

“Right, sex.”

“Is that what you’d like as well?” she asked quietly.

It wasn’t like she had sex all that often and it normally occurred in the context of a dating situation where there were clear expectations. This felt different. She didn’t want to force herself on the poor man if all he really wanted was someone to discuss science with. Up until the moment he kissed her back he hadn’t given her any overt signs that he had invited her here for this. Yet, Hunter’s messages had given her confidence that he wasn’t opposed to the idea. She just wanted to be sure.

“Yes!” he said immediately, his voice breaking on the word. “I mean, yes. I’d like to have sex with you, too.”

Jemma smiled at him and reached up a hand to tangle in his hair. It was every bit as nice as she had imagined when she first saw his picture.

“Do you have condoms?”

“Condoms?”

“Yes. I don’t have any with me, so…”

“Yeah, right. They are in my room.”

He shifted his hips like he wanted to get up and Jemma moved forward to press their bodies together again.

“We don’t need them yet and we’ll end up in your bed anyway,” she whispered into his ear before kissing down his neck and rolling her hips against him.

His body jerked and then relaxed, but it seemed like he was just waiting for her permission to go further because he started pushing her blouse up and running his fingers over the skin he uncovered.

She pulled at his tie, loosening it and then dropping it to the floor beside them. Undoing his buttons and licking down to his clavicle, she moaned as his hands reached the cups of her bra. She took off her blouse to give him better access and let her head drop back as he peeled the fabric away from her body and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Heat coiled through her and she suddenly didn’t want to wait.

“Fitz…” She had meant to tell him something, but it came out sounding more like a moan as he replaced his fingers with his mouth.

“Oh! Oh, Fitz.” She grabbed his shoulders and slid her hips back and forth, trying to show him what she needed even though it was still through too many layers of clothes.

“Fitz…Fitz, stop.”

He brought his head up, startled, “What? Jemma, what’s wrong? I didn’t--”

“I’m ready to go to bed now.”

Jemma stood up, and unbuttoned her jeans before pushing them to the floor. She smiled at the way Fitz’s mouth had dropped open and then reached out a hand to pull him up, before helping him out of his shirt and jeans.

Letting her eyes drift over his body she reached for his hand and tugged him down the hall towards where his bedroom must be. He had been tentative so far, letting her take the lead and dictate how this happened, but once they cross the threshold to his room, his demeanor shifted slightly.

They stood by his bed, still holding hands, until he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“You’re beautiful, Jemma.”

And then he kissed her again. This time his arms wrapped around her, dragging her lower body into contact with his and pushing his tongue roughly into her mouth. She rocked against him, feeling dizzy and full of happiness. This was incredible. They were extremely compatible from a biological perspective and the chemical reaction she was experiencing from his scent and his touch was nearly overwhelming her senses.

Jemma reached behind her back to unhook her bra and then shimmied out of her knickers before laying back on the bed. Fitz followed her lead, almost tripping over his boxers as they got tangled around his ankles.

She smiled again and he scowled at her before joining her on the bed. They returned to kissing, though it felt much different now that they were laying side by side. She could feel his cock against her thigh and she reached out to touch him. He stiffened at her touch and then left wet, messy kiss on her neck and chest before locking his lips around her nipple again. Her back arched and she squeezed her fingers around the base of his cock.

The room filled with the sounds of their breathing and the sighs escaping from Jemma’s mouth as he shifted over her, his tongue licking across her breasts.

“Oh, god, Jemma. Is it...can we?”

“Yes, yes, now, please.”

She stroked her hand down his hard length one last time as he leaned over to grab a condom from the nightstand. Jemma plucked it from his hand and ripped open the foil packet before reaching down and unrolling the condom down his length.

Fitz kissed her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him down to her. He used one hand to hold his weight and the other to position himself before pushing inside her fully.

It was like he fit her perfectly and when he started to move, faster and with more power than she anticipated, she rocked with him, dropping her legs and locking her ankles behind his arse so she could push him deeper and hold him inside a little longer on each thrust.

There was a natural give and take, the same as she had felt when they were working earlier. Pushing her hips up to meet him, she wrapped her arms around his back. She could feel his muscles straining.

“Oh, Fitz. Right there.” She knew she sounded breathy and she could hear the need in her own voice.

“Jemma….Jemma.”

He dropped his head, pistoning his hips against her, and his lips landed on her shoulder, licking and nipping at her skin. The friction between their bodies grew and there was a light sheen of sweat on their skin. She felt the tension coil tighter and her muscles started to twitch, starting with her foot and spreading up her leg before she finally let go.

She clung to Fitz as her climax hit her, squeezing him tightly and pulling his face back to hers. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her, with an intensity she’d never experienced before. Being with Fitz was like discovering something entirely new. Something that belonged to just the two of them. Fitz’s movements got faster and more erratic, and before her muscles stopped pulsing around him he came with a strangled sort of sound.

He collapsed on top of her, completely spent, and she rubbed his back until he rolled off of her.

“That was...that was…”

“Yes, it was,” she agreed. “Do you mind if I stay for a bit? I’m not sure I can move my muscles.”

“Yeah, ‘course. I’m just gonna…” He gestured towards the bathroom.

She nodded and shut her eyes. It really had been quite lovely. She almost wished… But that couldn’t happen. This was just a release of tension and that’s what was making her feel this way. It was just chemistry.

Eventually Fitz came back to bed. Jemma enjoyed his warmth as long as she could, but as the first rays of sunlight started to peek through the open blinds, she slipped out of bed, and after one last look at Fitz who was still sound asleep, gathered her clothes, and headed back to her flat.

It was time to start her new job and her new life. Without any distractions. She felt strangely refreshed after taking a shower and getting ready for the day. It must have been the intellectual challenge that she had been missing. Working with Fitz on his drone had been wonderful. She hadn’t been that excited about science in...well, she couldn’t remember how long it had been since she felt like that.

Her resolve wavered for a moment. Part of her wanted to see him again. Fitz wasn’t what she had expected. And she had all weekend after all. Maybe they could finish his prototype. And shag some more. That had been lovely too. Fantastic really.

But that was just wishful thinking. She needed to focus her energy on more important things. She picked up her phone and let her finger hover over the app for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and deleting it.


	2. Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz isn't the kind of guy who casually hooks up with women from Tinder, but one glance at a certain profile pic convinces him to let his friend Hunter sign him up, just for a chance to meet her. When he does it's perfect, except for the part where he might not ever see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some time hopping in this one, so you may want to pay attention to the day headings to avoid confusion. Oh, and be prepared for a little bit of angst, but it's all going somewhere good, we promise.

_Sunday_

Fitz wished with all his might that the floor of the bar would magically open up and swallow him whole. It was impossible, of course, but it was the best exit he could imagine for the conversation in which he was currently engaged.

“I’m telling you, mate,” Hunter was saying. “You’ve got to get out there. Live a little.”

Hunter only had two modes when it came to romance. When he was on the outs with his ex, love was a useless distraction that could only bring you pain in the end. But when they were in one of their “on again” phases, as they were at the moment, being in a relationship was as essential to life as breathing. It was enough to give Fitz whiplash.

“I don’t understand why you’re so interested all of a sudden in my love life,” Fitz grumped. He took a sip of his beer, then added, “Or the lack of it.”

The bar was crowded for a Sunday night, and everyone seemed to be cozily paired off. Fitz looked around at the smiling couples, laughing and talking like it was the easiest, most natural thing in the world. Maybe Hunter had a point.

“Hey, I just want to see you happy. And we can go on double dates, so you won’t have to feel like a third wheel.”

“I don’t feel like a third wheel.”

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Whatever. All I’m saying is, couldn’t hurt to try.”

It could hurt very much, Fitz wanted to say. But he knew there was no dissuading Hunter when he was on a personal mission. So he let his friend pull out his phone and open up Tinder, assuring him was the quickest and easiest way to “get back in the game.” As if he’d ever been in it. His previous dating experience was limited to girls he’d met in school or family friends. He wasn’t the kind of guy who solicited women for one-night stands on a dating app. Neither was Hunter, for that matter. He kept Tinder on his phone as an insurance policy, for when things inevitably turned sour again with Bobbi, but he hadn’t had to resort to it much. Fitz didn’t think it would help to point that out, though. 

“So you just keep swiping until you see someone who strikes your fancy,” Hunter explained, swiping left on every picture that came up. “Left means not interested, right means you are. Then they see your picture and if they swipe right on you too, boom, it’s a match.”

Hunter browsed through some more pics without swiping either way. Fitz humored him, nursing his beer and only paying half attention, until one of them caught his eye. He placed his bottle on the bar and pointed to the screen. “Wait, go back a couple.”

“See someone you like?” Hunter flipped through the last few profiles. “Her? Or her? This one?”

Fitz shook his head and made a swiping motion with his finger as a cute blond wearing a pink tank top appeared on the screen, followed by a redhead who looked barely older than 18, then a rather severe looking brunette. 

“No, no, no. Further back.”

Finally Hunter stopped at an image of a young woman with a neat ponytail and gentle brown eyes. 

“There!” Fitz exclaimed. “That one. _Jemma, 26_.”

He liked how the name sounded on his tongue. She was beautiful in the classical sense, with graceful features and a genuine smile that drew you in. But it was the setting of the picture that had really captured his attention. She was seated at a workbench in what looked like a chemistry lab wearing a long white coat over a professional blouse and dark jeans. Not only was she attractive, but she seemed to be a scientist of some sort as well. If that turned out to be the case, she was probably way out of his league. But it was worth a shot.

“Nice,” Hunter said, handing Fitz the phone so he could get a better look. 

“Her profile says she’s a biochemist with two PhDs.” Definitely out of his league.

“Leave it to you to pick the one bird who might be even nerdier than you.” 

Fitz felt strangely anxious. If he could see her profile, so could all the other Tinder users. The thought didn’t sit well with him. “So what do I do? Which way do you swipe for yes?”

“Oh no you don’t,” Hunter grabbed the phone away before Fitz could do anything. “This is my account. If Bobbi sees that I’ve swiped right she’ll kill me. And you know she could. We’ll get you set up with one of your own.” 

Five minutes and one embarrassing selfie later, Fitz had an official Hunter-approved Tinder profile.

“How do I find her again?” he asked, swiping left on every picture that wasn’t the one he was looking for.

“You know this isn’t how it works, right? You’re supposed to play the field, not focus on one specific girl.”

“Just show me how to find her,” he said impatiently, handing his phone to Hunter. He didn’t really care how Tinder worked. Now that he’d seen Jemma, he wasn’t interested in anyone else. If he’d made a list of every quality he’d want in a woman, it would describe her perfectly. She was even British. He couldn’t believe someone like her would need to resort to Tinder for a date, but he was grateful she had.

_Tuesday_

After a day and a half of anxious refreshing and no notification of a match, Fitz nearly gave up hope that he’d ever connect with Jemma. He cursed himself for taking Hunter’s advice and not going with the “Super Like” option. He’d said it sounded desperate. Though it was a simplistic description of how he felt about the girl in the picture, it was nonetheless apt. They could be messaging each other right now, getting more acquainted and comfortable, making plans to meet in person. Instead, he was waiting around like a bloody idiot for something to happen. 

Why couldn’t he have met her in a bar or a shop or a museum or something? Even if he’d blown it in person, at least he’d know what he did wrong. He loved technology, but as much as it simplified some aspects of modern life, it seriously complicated others. Now that he knew the perfect woman was out there somewhere, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He might have been better off not knowing. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have tracked her down if he tried. He could have used his company’s vast resources to find her in minutes. But he didn’t want to do it that way. He wanted to know there was a chance she might like him back. He wanted her to make the choice, to swipe right on him too. So he waited. 

That afternoon, his patience was finally rewarded.

He was at his workbench, in the middle of a complex soldering project, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Once he’d rid himself of his gloves and safety goggles, a process which seemed to take forever, he dug the phone out and checked the screen. Confirmation of a match. It was her. Time to put his plan in motion.

The one good thing about waiting was that it gave him time to think about what he would do if and when the ball came back to his court. He’d initially intended to ease into it, send her a quick hello and ask her how her day was going. Keep it light and simple. Spend some time getting to know her and maybe trying to impress her with his scientific knowledge. Then, when the time was right, he’d bring up the subject of meeting in person. If it turned out she was only interested in a brief hook-up after that, well, he wouldn’t turn her down.

Now that the moment was here, though, he was impatient. He stared at the screen. “It’s a Match!” it said in a whimsical font. “You and Jemma have liked each other.” And beneath that were their pictures, side by side, in little bubbles. 

He didn’t want to waste time chatting on an app, he wanted to get on with it already. Either she’d be into him or she wouldn’t. What difference did it make if he found out now or a month from now? So he threw out his plan, skipped over the prelude, and went right in for the date.

Fitz: Do you want to meet? There is a new exhibit at the science museum that I’ve been wanting to check out and it seems like we might have similar interests.

The science museum seemed like a good choice. It was neutral, friendly territory where nothing would be expected of them other than appreciating the exhibits, which he knew she would. He was prepared to wait again for her response, but to his surprise it came right away.

Jemma: That sounds lovely. When did you want to meet? I’m pretty free until the weekend.

Reading the word “lovely” did strange things to his stomach. He wanted to respond “How about right now?” but he didn’t have the stones. The next day was Wednesday, which was a free admission day, which meant a crowd. That wouldn’t do. He’d have to settle for the day after that, early enough that he’d have some time to correct any bad first impressions, but close enough to the lunch hour that she might agree to join him for a bite. Maybe he could even show her some of the designs he’d been working on. It was a workday, but things were slow at the moment and he'd stacked up plenty of personal days. He couldn't think of a better use for one. 

Fitz: Tomorrow is a free day so it will be packed. How about Thursday. Is 11am alright?

Jemma: That sounds fine. Meet by the Egyptian engineering exhibit?

His pulse sped up as the typed a final confirmation message. They were going to meet. He tried not to build her up too much in his mind. There was only so much you could get from a picture and a short bio. Maybe she wouldn’t turn out to be everything he’d hoped. But maybe she would. God, why had he listened to Hunter? He wasn’t ready for this.

Fitz: Yeah. Good. See you Thursday

_Friday_

Fitz woke up with a warm, fuzzy feeling he couldn’t explain right away. Slowly, he pushed past the lingering drowsiness and it all started to come back — the memories of a perfect day, followed by a perfect night. He had high expectations going into his date with Jemma, but the reality had exceeded his wildest dreams. She was everything he’d hoped she’d be — brilliant, kind, funny, sweet, with a smile that lit up the room. And, astonishingly, the attraction seemed to be mutual. He felt the connection almost instantly. The way they fell into conversation as naturally as if they’d been best friends for years, he’d never felt anything like it before. He’d known her for a day and she was already one of his favorite people in the world.

But where was she now? He was alone in bed and her clothes were missing. 

“Jemma?” he called out, not really expecting a response.

He checked the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, but his search only confirmed what the sinking sensation in his stomach was telling him. She was gone. She hadn’t even left a note. The used condom in the bin and the pieces of his work still scattered around the living room were the only indication she’d ever been there at all. His buoyant mood turned leaden. He’d let himself get carried away, but now the cold, hard truth was staring him in the face. This thing with Jemma, whatever it had been, was over before it began.

He needed a shower. He still had to go to work and he was never going to be able to get on with moving on if he could still smell her on his skin.

He braced his hands on the hard tile and let the water run over him, wishing he could wash away his feelings as easily as her scent. He’d known all along this was a possible outcome, of course, that she might have just been looking for a one-night stand with no strings attached. That was the whole point of Tinder, after all. And he’d never given her any reason to think he felt any differently. But he had hoped . . . well, it didn’t matter what he’d hoped. She was gone and he had to find a way to accept that. Hadn’t he told himself he’d be fine with whatever he could get? He was grateful for the time he’d had with her. He just couldn’t help wanting more. 

Once he was clean and dressed for work, he changed the sheets on his bed and put the kettle on for a cup of tea. The drone’s inner workings still littered the table, and her handwritten notes were all over the designs. Would these reminders of her fade in time or would he always wonder what might have been? 

On the way out the door he grabbed his phone from the counter and couldn’t resist checking Tinder to see if she’d left a message for him there. She hadn’t. His finger hovered over the message button as he contemplated sending her a quick message, but he didn’t know what to say. “Can I see you again?” seemed rather needy, and might put her in the awkward position of having to be blunt about her disinterest. “Thanks for the shag,” was too flippant. He settled for, “Had a nice time yesterday. Good luck with your new job,” and left it at that.

Work was just the kind of distraction he needed. He didn't have any looming deadlines, but taking the day off before meant a lot of playing catch-up. And thanks to Jemma he had some new ideas for the drones. The lab techs next door had no supervision and getting them to do anything was like herding cats, so in addition to his other ongoing projects he had to identify a range of compounds to test the sensor calibrations and run the diagnostics himself. After a long day of recording data and putting out fires, he only had a few quiet moments to think about Jemma. Fitz let himself believe he might get over her eventually.

* * *

“So it didn’t work out this time,” Hunter told him when they went out for drinks that night. “Still plenty of birds in the sea.”

“It’s fish,” Bobbi corrected. Hunter scowled at her, but she only smiled back at him. “Plenty of _fish_ in the sea. And I’ve noticed you keep glancing at the door. Are you waiting for someone?”

“Guess not,” Fitz said, dejected.

He’d left Jemma one last message just before going out, to tell her he was meeting some friends for drinks and she was welcome to join them. He’d given her the name of the bar and the address, but she hadn’t written back. She hadn’t acknowledged any of the messages he’d sent her since that morning. Still, he kept hoping she would.

“I don’t say this often, but Hunter’s right,” Bobbi said. Hunter looked affronted, but she ignored him and continued, “There are lots of nice girls out there who’d appreciate a guy like you. Smart, cute, successful. You’ll find someone.”

“I don’t want just _someone_ ,” Fitz grumbled, unsure whether his words were coming out properly. They’d been drinking for a while now, and since Hunter was buying and Bobbi was their designated driver, he’d lost track of how much he’d had. “I was doing fine all alone with my work, then you had to introduce me to the special hell of online dating.”

“Hey, don’t go blaming me because you used Tinder all wrong. It’s not supposed to find you a soulmate, just get you laid.”

“But that’s just it!” He pointed at Hunter, swaying on his feet. “I think I did find her. And I didn’t say anything to make her stay and now it’s too late.”

He finished off the rest of his beer and signaled to the bartender for another. All this wallowing was unhealthy, but he was too far gone to care.

“Maybe she just wasn’t looking for a commitment yet,” Bobbi said. “Moving to a new city, starting a new job, those are big life changes. Not the best time to start something serious. If you two clicked as well as you say, I bet she’s thinking about you too. Maybe she’ll reach out again when she’s ready.”

Hunter put up his hands, waving the idea away. “No no no. You can’t wait around for this girl to come to her senses. Forget about what’s-her-name—”

“ _Jemma_.”

“Whatever. You’ve popped your Tinder cherry, now you know what to expect. The only thing for it is to get back on the horse and start swiping right. What you need, my friend, is a rebound.” 

“Please stop. All these metaphors are giving me a headache. I’m done, okay? With Jemma, with bloody Tinder, with dating, all of it. I’m going to go back to living my life without any romantic complications.”

“Oh, that’s it then? One date doesn’t go how you want and it’s cold turkey?”

“For now anyway. I gave it a try. It’s not for me. Time to move on.”

_Monday_

Fitz arrived at work on Monday feeling like a hollowed out version of himself, and probably looking like it too. He’d managed to recover fully from Saturday’s punishing hangover, but Friday’s heartbreak still stung. Drinking and being around other people had only made him feel worse, so he avoided both and spent the weekend working on the drone, playing video games, and watching mindless TV. He was actually looking forward to getting back to work, where he’d be able to immerse himself in complex problems to keep his mind busy. There had been a few long stretches of time in the lab on Friday where he hadn’t thought about her at all. If he could string those moments into one another maybe he could forget about her entirely. A part of him knew it was useless. He would never forget her. But he had to believe that over time it would hurt less.

He’d barely sat down at his workbench with a cup of tea when one of the techs tapped him on the shoulder and reminded him of the staff meeting in the conference room in ten minutes. Fitz groaned. Another pointless Monday meeting. They had one every week and nothing important ever got done in them. It was just a chance for the department heads to hype the progress they’d made on their projects in chipper, optimistic sound bites, and for their boss, Jeffrey, to deliver some nonsense platitudes about teamwork. Fitz didn’t see any need to be there in person himself. Especially not today. He could send a status report by email. At least the office would be quiet for the next hour so he could get some real work done.

But as his co-workers filed past his desk on their way to the meeting he happened to catch a few snippets of conversation that caused the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Have you seen the new hire yet?” one department head asked another.

“Yeah. Not what I expected. She’s young. And smoking hot.”

“Heard she’s British. Probably got a stick up her ass.”

“Which is perfect because that lab could use a Mary Poppins to whip it into shape.”

Their laughter trailed off as they headed out into the hallway.

Fitz realized he was gaping and snapped his jaw shut. No. No way. It was a coincidence. Had to be, because he wasn’t that lucky. Maybe he was just putting the pieces together to form the picture he desperately wanted to see. 

His feet started moving toward the conference room almost of their own accord. There was no way he was missing that meeting now.

He was the last one to arrive. Jeffrey was standing at the head of the conference table speaking, but he stopped when Fitz came barreling through the door.

“Nice of you to join us, Dr. Fitz,” he said testily. 

“Sorry,” Fitz mumbled and looked for a seat in the row of chairs against the wall. 

Jeffrey went back to addressing the room in clichéd management speak, but Fitz didn’t hear a word of it. He was busy searching the room frantically for brown hair and a pair of gentle brown eyes. It didn’t take long to find them. When he did, his mouth went dry. He’d been so caught up in the thought of seeing her again he hadn’t considered anything beyond that. 

She was sitting at the opposite end of the same row he was sitting in, leaning forward so she could catch his attention past all the bodies between them. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were wide as saucers. 

“Fitz?” she mouthed silently.

He shrugged and waved self-consciously. 

At the edge of his attention, he became aware that Jeffrey was leading up to an introduction. “And so without further ado, please welcome our new Director of Biochemical Research, Dr. Jemma Simmons.”

Polite applause filled the room, but Jemma didn’t seem to notice. She was still staring back at him with the same stunned expression on her face, until Fitz cleared his throat and nodded his head in the direction of their boss. Finally, she realized that he was waiting for an acknowledgement and stood up. She gave the room a quick, awkward wave then sat back down again. Her attention turned immediately back to Fitz.

“What are you doing here?” she mouthed again. She didn’t seem upset to see him, merely surprised. He was more than surprised himself, and thrilled, though he tried not to show just how much. 

“I work here,” he mouthed back. She smiled and he could almost feel the cracks in his heart fusing back together. “What are _you_ doing here?”

She shot him a look that said, “Duh.”

The rest of the hour passed by in a blur. He could tell she was making an effort to pay attention to their co-workers as they spoke, but every few moments her eyes would flick back to his. Which was a problem, because he kept having inappropriate flashes of their night together, and the way she’d looked at him just before she’d dragged him from the living room to his bedroom. He had to tamp down those thoughts before things got embarrassing, so he focused on the morning after instead. The lingering frustration and confusion he felt at the way she’d left things did the trick of smothering his arousal quite efficiently.

After the meeting, Fitz couldn’t have recalled a single thing anyone said. If anything important had come up he was sure to get barrage of emails about it later anyway. As everyone else headed back to their offices, he hung back, hoping she would too. To his relief, she did. Suddenly realizing that he probably still looked like hell, he smoothed back his hair and straightened his tie. It couldn’t have been much help, but it would have to do for now. 

He wasn’t sure where to begin, so he kept it to professional.

He held out his hand. “Leopold Fitz, Engineering.”

She laughed and mirrored the gesture. Her hand was smooth and firm, and fit perfectly in his. “Jemma Simmons, Biochemist.”

For a moment, neither of them moved. They just stood there, shaking hands and looking into each other’s eyes. He broke it off before she could feel the sweat pooling in his palm.

“I, uh, should thank you for the notes on the sensor,” he said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “They were really helpful. I’ve almost completed the first drone prototype so . . . thanks for that.”

She tilted her head to the side. Were her cheeks turning pink or was it his imagination? “No problem. I guess we can continue working on it now officially.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be . . . “ What was the word? Incredible? Amazing? A dream come true? “Nice.”

They were interrupted then by Jeffrey, returning to continue Jemma’s first-day orientation. 

“Ah, I see you’ve met Dr. Fitz,” he said to her. “I believe his department has some ongoing projects that could use your expertise.”

“That we do,” Fitz said with a sly smile.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, it’s time I gave Dr. Simmons the lay of the land.”

He didn’t see her again for the rest of the day, but she was never far from his mind. There were a few times he was tempted to pop in next door and solicit her advice on something he was stuck on, but there would be plenty of time for that later. He didn’t want her to feel crowded on her first day. Seeing each other again was awkward enough, and they were going to have to find a way to work together somehow. He didn’t want to further complicate it with his inconvenient feelings.

He ended up staying later than usual, after realizing he’d sent the wrong measurements for a part to fabrication by mistake. He had to make the adjustments in the machine shop himself and by the time he got back everyone had gone home for the day. 

Or almost everyone.

He spotted her in the lab on the way out, brows furrowed in concentration as she stared at a computer screen. After a moment she let out a string of curses and slapped the side of it with the flat of her hand.

“You’re still here,” he observed, only realizing how lame it sounded after he’d said it. “Everything okay?”

She blew a strand of hair out of her face. “No. Everything is decidedly _not_ okay. I’m trying to find my way around these bloody software protocols. They haven’t set me up in the system yet, so I’m logged in as a guest user and I’ve had to bypass about a dozen firewalls just to get into my own project research. Which is three months behind, by the way, because no one has been supervising the lab techs and they’ve just been working on their own with no coordination. And don’t even get me started on the organization system.”

She held her palms up in surrender.

“Good first day then?” he asked. Her frustration evaporated into gentle laughter. It was a small achievement but to him it felt Nobel-prize worthy. “You could use my login until you get your own. That should let you access anything you need.”

“Thanks, but I think I’m done here for now. I could really use a drink.”

He let out a sympathetic huff. “Yeah, I bet.”

She blinked at him for a moment, as if she were waiting for something. “Fitz?”

“Yeah?”

“That was your cue to invite me out for one.”

“Oh.” He nodded, pausing as her words sunk in. “Oh! Right. Um. Can I buy you a drink?”

There was that smile again. “Thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

He took her to his favorite neighborhood bar. It wasn’t fancy, but the drinks were cheap, the bartender was cool, and the music was low enough that you could actually hold a conversation. There was an open table in the back, so he pulled out a seat for Jemma and headed to the bar to order the gin and tonic she requested and a pint for himself.

“Nice to see you getting out there, Turbo,” the bartender said after Fitz gave him the order. “Thought you’d given up dating. At least, according to Hunter.”

“Come on, Mack,” Fitz said. “You know better than to believe anything that wanker says. And this isn’t a date. She’s just a colleague. She had rough first day, so I’m taking her out for a drink. That’s all.”

Mack poured as he talked, without spilling a drop or skipping a beat. “Uh-huh. Smooth move. I’ll give you that.”

“No, really. It’s just a work thing. Besides, I don’t think she’s interested in anything beyond friendship right now.”

“You sure about that?” He placed finished drinks side by side on the bar in front of Fitz. “I saw the way she was looking at you when you two walked in.”

“You don’t know the whole story. And I don’t want to leave her sitting there alone all night, so can we drop it for now?”

“Yeah, sure. Just do me a favor and keep your options open, huh? I might not know the whole story, but I don’t think you’re seeing it either.”

“Thanks, Mack,” Fitz said, dropping a few bills and picking up the drinks. He hoped the generous tip he left would show that his gratitude was real despite his sarcastic tone.

Fitz returned to Jemma with the drinks and sat down.

“Ah, thank you,” she said, eyeing the glass greedily. “Shall we toast?”

“Okay. To what?”

“How about: To new beginnings?”

Fitz nodded and held up his drink. “To new beginnings.”

They clinked glasses and took their first sips. Jemma let out a little moan of pleasure that sent his mind into forbidden places and Fitz nearly swallowed his tongue along with an extra-large gulp of beer.

There was silence for a long couple of minutes, then they both started talking at once.

“Listen, now that we’re going to be working together I don’t want things to be awkward between us, so if it makes it easier we can just pretend—” Fitz said.

“I’m so sorry I left without saying goodbye. I just didn’t know if I could go through with it if I had to face you. But then I was _so_ glad—” Jemma said over him.

They both trailed off and laughed. Some of the tension he felt slipped away.

“You go first,” Jemma said, scooting her chair closer to him.

“Just to address the elephant in the lab, so to speak,” Fitz said with a small laugh, “if we’re going to be colleagues I don’t want what happened between us to affect our working relationship in any way.”

“Agreed. Our personal lives are no one’s business.” She put her hand on his knee.

He glanced down and cleared his throat, but his voice still came out a little hoarse. “Right. So going forward, we’ll just keep it strictly professional. Platonic. We can be partners, friends even. It doesn’t have to be complicated.”

She removed her hand. He tried not to miss its warm energy. “Is that what you want?”

“I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“I thought it was too. And then I met you.” 

“So . . . what exactly are you saying?”

“Fitz, I realized about five minutes after I left you that it was a mistake.”

Here it was. The speech he’d been dreading. The polite letdown. He braced himself, hoping it would be over quickly so they could get past it and move on to being friends. He’d be content with that, as long as she was somehow still a part of his life. Someday, maybe years from now, they’d probably laugh about all this.

The disappointment must have been all over his face, because she rushed to correct herself. “No, no, the mistake was leaving you. I don’t regret having sex with you at all. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to happen again. But then I felt weird about how I left and I wasn’t sure I was ready for anything serious and that wasn’t fair to you. So I deleted the app and tried to get over it. But I couldn’t. And then, there you were this morning. I don’t believe in signs, but if I did, that was one hell of one, don’t you think?”

Fitz had been struggling to keep up with her words as they spilled out. His mind usually worked faster, but everything after the word “sex” was clouded by an overwhelming sense of hope and desire, so it all took longer than usual to sink in. 

Finally, he blurted out: “Can I kiss you?”

She sighed happily. “I wish you would already. Can’t you tell? I’ve been practically throwing myself at you all night.”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. They were as delicious as he remembered, with an additional bonus of gin and certainty. This time he wasn’t going to let her go. He deepened the kiss, taking it from a gentle reacquaintance to a promise of more to come. His tongue slipped against hers deftly, meeting her passion for passion. Her hands wove into his hair, pulling him closer as they broke apart and came back together again and again.

“Do you want to get out of here? Go back to your place?” she whispered during one of their brief intervals.

He looked into her eyes. They were so dark in the low light of the bar, but he thought he could see something glowing in them. “How do I know you’ll still be there in the morning when I wake up?”

“Well, if I’m not, then you’ll see me later in the lab.”

“True.”

“But I’ll still be there.”

He believed her.

They left their drinks half finished and headed for the door, hand in hand. Fitz mouthed “not a word” to Mack as they passed the bar on their way out, but he just shook his head and continued wiping down the counter with a towel.

Fitz’s flat wasn’t far, so they walked there together, sometimes holding hands, sometimes with their arms wrapped around each other, sometimes just side by side. They talked about their work projects and their goals for the next few years and exchanged ideas about how to accomplish them. He told her about an article he’d read recently about dielectric polarization. She’d read the same article and said she’d been dying to talk about it with someone who would understand. Then they stopped in a random doorway and made out for a few minutes, just because they could. 

This was how it would always be with them, he thought with glee. Talking about science, and kissing, and making love, and building things that could change the world. He’d known it was possible since the minute he met her. Probably before that, if he was being honest. Sure, they had a bumpy start, but against all odds they’d found each other again. Like her, he was tempted to attribute it to some grand plan, but he was also a scientist, so he knew better. It wasn’t the cosmos that drew them together, it was just chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Come shout at (with?) us on Tumblr! We are @LibbyWeasley and @blancasplayground!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
